galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Flens 2 - Text Fragment
LUNCHBREAK --””-- Mr. Flensburger did not report the incident and no one spoke about the fight. Sigvard came back from the nurse handed me my chip and sat into his bench. The stare he gave me, however, was pure murder. It was lunchtime. The school's cafeteria was reached via three wide flights of stairs or a lift platform. Usually the lift platform was used to carry supplies down to the Cafeteria, but when it was free and not used I always liked to ride it, as the only lift we had on the Burg was from the High Halls to the Sub Den, and even if I would have been allowed to use it, it did not work for centuries, ever since Starolf Ragnarsson about 100 years ago tried to use it to transport a very big barrel of ale and himself back to the Halls, and the lift car crashes with him and the barrel all the way down, killing him. No one was particularly sad or lamented Starolf's fate. But whenever the story was told there was a great sigh about the spilled Ale. Yngve lifted his nose into the air and said.”That stench is unmistakable. They serve Lutefisk today.” Peter who was right behind us as we stepped on the ope railing encased elevator platform and licked his lips. “Aye, it is on the menu, I checked. They never serve any Ræstanfisk or good surströmming but Lutefisk is almost as good.” Yngve shuddered. “Do you remember when Eric brought in a jar of homemade surströmming last year?” Peter giggled .”Aye, I do. Poor Mr. Flensburger was sick for three days and you could smell it even after five days.” Peter looked at me. “It was very good though, I give you five credits for another jar.” “I bring you one tomorrow. Midril will give me one. You don't have to pay me anything.” The Elevator had carried us down and Yngve pointed to the Serv-Matics. “I get myself a Burger and fries. I can't stand Lutefisk.” Peter said.”No wonder you are so small and weak , always eating this Off-World Stuff. A Viking eats fish and Tyranno Blubber and Fangsnapper and lots of it!” Vott Hauksbók came down the stairs and added himself to the line, right behind Peter. He was the son of a Bondi, an old family with their own name serving the Adolpson Clan. He too watched Yngve go to the Serv Matics and said,”If you would not hang out with this looser, you would have more friends. Some Clans are not against the Olafsons or the Ragnarssons.” “Yngve is my friend. Neither his name nor his stature or physical strength play a role in matters of friendship. Abandoning a friend to gain acceptance or favors from others however is.” Vott had no reply to that so he changed the subject after he shrugged his shoulders. “Well at least he has the money to buy himself a burger. I spend all my allowance this month not knowing they serve Lutefisk today.” The Cafeteria Cook served me a generous plate with Lutefisk ,potatoes, mashed seaweed buds and bacon. Peter turned to Vott. “And what is wrong with Lutefisk?” “Where to start?” Vott sighed and stared longingly at Yngve who carried a Serv Matics Meal of fries and a Burger to our usual table. I didn't hear Peters response , as one of the teachers turned on the main field screen and dialed up the volume. The Logo of Galnet One – the most watched news channel in the Union was replaced by Peper Amix and Suhia Noolan, star news anchors for GalNet-Prime News. Peper was a Pertharian and Suhia an exotic beauty of Saran-Saresii origins. I carried my tray to the table, but more or less kept my eyes on the screen. A news flash band was scrolling below the two beings announcing breaking news. Behind the news anchors was the flag of the United Stars and the logo of the United Stars Fleet. Mr. Grantan, teacher of the 2nd tier Junior Class stood close to our table and said over the swelling music coming from the screen.” Union Flag and the Fleet Anthem that means only one thing.” The other teacher he was talking to, I forgot his name agreed with a nod sipping on his coffee mug. “Yes it does, it means we are at war.” Mr. Grantan gestured to the screen, “We find out soon enough, but why is the image frozen?” The other teacher touched his head. “Silly me, I activated the news feed with the Student lock out in place. Computronic, teacher overwrite. Display news feed.” Peper Amix, incredibly famous and beloved News Anchor, known even on Nilfeheim said, “The Assembly has moved the incident up to Docket One and Union response to the unprovoked Roxomani Attack on two New Siam worlds in the Spinward Sector.” Suhia Noolan's Virtu poster hung on the walls of many of my class mates. Not that such Off-World filth had any place in the Burgs of Old Clans, ours of course included. She was incredibly beautiful and looked so completely different to Nilfeheim women. She was neither veiled nor otherwise disguised and showed not only her face but much of her skin unabashed and with complete ease as if it would be the most natural thing in the world. Nilfeheim radio transmitted Union News as well but , it had a modesty filter and Suhia was only heard and never seen on the Nilfeheim Channels. This was the reason the teacher had to switch to direct feed with teacher privileges. The news were now directly received and not over Nilfeheim Radio. She had long black hair that framed an almost inhuman delicate face with huge eyes and a small nose over red lips and a pointed chin. She didn't smile as she responded to Peper's statement.”At 0400 Standard Union time , two hundred Roxomani Attack spheres crossed the Galactic Council Union border in the Spinward sector of the Milky Way Galaxy, destroyed a Space Bus and attacked two colonies of Union Member civilization 3001, more commonly known as the New Siam Kingdom. Reports of heavy casualties have reached us, but exact numbers are not known to us at this time.” Mr. Grantan clenched his fist and said. “The Roxomani are puppets of the cursed Kermac, we should have listened to the Eternal Warrior back when they attacked Green Hell and wiped them all out.” The displayed view changed and we saw a planet from space. Garden Worlds always looked so pretty from space. They reminded me of blue and green gems with swirls of white, The planet shown was not as beautiful anymore. Even from space we could see hundreds of glowing fires far below and clouds of black smeared into the otherwise blue atmosphere. Then we all could see spherical space ships by the dozens , ugly elongated bubbles with long spines at one end and bean shaped propulsion pods at the other. Peper, now unseen commented. “These are images transmitted by the URMV Palestine at 0500, before contact to this Union registry merchant vessel was lost. The planet below is called House of Chakri. It was home to over 3 Million Union Citizens and was named 45th most beautiful world in the Times Harold Magazine 32 years in a row.” The view switched back and focused on Suhia. “We just got word from the Assembly of Representatives , the voice of caution and calls for investigation first coming from the Admiral of the Fleet was overwhelmingly dismissed and the Assembly invoked Union Resolution 4928-1.” That last comment caused the teachers and even the Cook to shake their fists like Neo Vikings and a collective hail of cheers, seeing Off-Worlders react to something emotional in a way I thought only Vikings did surprised me in no small measure. Mr. Grantan grunted a resolute sounding . “Yes!” The other teacher spilling his coffee, not even caring and smiled broadly. “Those Rubber Bones will learn what it means to mess with the Union, The Warrior is in charge now!” Peper, the truly alien non human Pertharian reacted just the same way and he was usually known for his dead pan emotion free delivery rising all four of his arms. “Union Citizens of New Siam, you have suffered great losses, but help and revenge is on its way. “ The beautiful woman's eyes sparkled with anger, “I know there are Kermac spies listening to our broadcasts, so I give you a personal piece of advice, pack whatever you hold dear , climb in whatever ships you can find and leave. He is not going to stop until you're a side note of galactic history.” Peper said. “While we wait for live updates on the developments we are going to switch to local news.” The Image was replaced with the Nilfeheim Radio symbol and then switched to the usual Fisherman's Radio report and Lars our local news man was reading the latest ice and weather reports. The teacher was dialing the sound down. I had completely forgotten my food and it appeared everyone else, except Peter who had cleaned his plate had as well. I leaned over to Ygnve and asked. “Do you know what they cheered about?” He just started on his burger and said. “Resolution 4928-1 of course.” “And that means, what?” He rolled his eyes put down his burger and said.” The Kermac did a rotten thing in 4928 and attacked a Union Planet, I think Green Hel or something like that. The Assembly decided then to make the Eternal Warrior our Commander in Chief. He's going to wipe them out. There won't be any Roxomani left when he is done.” Peter eyed my Plate and I shoved it under his nose. “Eternal Warrior?” Vott pushed the fish away from his potatoes and speared one of the spuds with his fork. “ Stahl, of course! You need to stop being such a Off World hating traditionalist and open your eyes to the rest of the Universe. Out there being a first born means shit, sorry to say that.” “I don't dislike the Off World stuff and I would give my right arm not to be a First Born, but I got plenty of problems at home and if I ever make it to be alive when I turn sixteen, I will kill my father or be killed. Unlike you I have no plans to leave Nilfeheim or any future plans for that matter.” Vott chewed on his second potato and made a suffering face. “Even the potatoes taste like like rotten fish!” He dropped his fork and Peter leaned across the table to reach for Vott's plate. “If you don't eat it, would be a shame to sent it down the recycler.” Yngve held out his credit strip and said to Vott. “I know you don't like me but perhaps you can forget your hatred for this lunch break and accept my offer buying you lunch.” Vott, at first wanted to snuff the offer but then he said. “Well you are the friend of Eric and he is a real warrior and what he said earlier is pretty darn honorable. So maybe I should forget disliking you and not just for lunch.” Yngve smiled as Vott took the strip.”If that is the outcome of this then I buy lunch for Peter too.” Peter working on his third plate. “I don't dislike you but you are a first born too and I am just a Freeman's son. Your kind never gives us the time of day.” Yngve sighed. “We are Lofdahl, and a new Clan . It means little and my father does what yours is doing. He is a merchant selling Seaweed, not a real Warrior and I am shunned by everyone, except Eric.” Peter cleaned the last morsels of his plate. “No worries about lunch. The Vent Matics hasn't any Lutefisk and the Cooks gives seconds.” I stared at the stack of plates before him. “Where in Odin's name would you put it? If you ever die they need four Valkyries , not just two to drag you to the banquet table of the Aseir.” Ottar Knutson another of my class mates , who had not spoken to us or me in ages and sitting on a table across from us said. “No Eric of the Olafsons, they could not catch up with him . He's run the entire way faster than the heavenly steeds they ride to make it to the banquet table in Valhalla. Peter can almost eat as much as your famous Uncle Hogun.” Mr. Valthim, our principal appeared on the big viewing screen and said. “In the light of the news just seen, we will forgo the afternoon Upload sessions and classes and you are to remain in the Cafeteria. We feel it is a good opportunity for you all to learn what it means to be part of the Union. The Cafeteria has been instructed to serve sweet meats and Hot Chocolate in an hour from now. Your class teachers will give you further instructions.” Peter licked his lips. “They should have more wars and all if it means they serve sweetmeats and hot chocolate.” Mr. Flensburger approached our table and gave Peter a stern look. “Wars mean the death and much suffering to civilians and beings from all over the Union making the ultimate sacrifice so you can eat sweetmeats. Almost all other Union Citizens must earn their citizen ship by serving at least 24 month with a Federal Service. As you may know you have been exempt from that because your Representative convinced the Assembly that you are just primitive brawlers of a backwater planet and not really warrior or soldier material.” I had never heard our usually so kind and gentle teacher speak that way. Even though I had seen a different side of him just this morning. While I was not as strongly opinionated as Sven, I too did not care much about the Union or Off World things. Off World kept my grandfather away. I was certain things would be different if he was here instead of being away. The doctor who resurrected and saved me every time and the empty promise of Union Law and justice. Was my mother not also a Union Citizen and my father not a foul murderer? School was good as it allowed me to be away from home, but every day I had to return home. No I had no use for most of the Union things, What did a war matter that happened so far away? Whoever this warrior Stahl was he cared about the New Siam people but he cared nothing about the injustice on Nilfeheim. I raised my head and said to Mr. Flensburger. “If you feel so negative about us, it is a good thing you retire, Sir. Your mighty Union cares not for us , so why should we care for it? You tell us about laws and rights and about what it means to be a Union Citizen, and yet it means nothing on Nilfeheim. Why is it my father can kill and brag about it?” His eyes glittered and his face looked sad. “It was the words of your representative not mine, Eric. It was an ancestor of yours, who In order to protect these planets traditions was able to get Nilfeheim a special status. While this is a Union World, no Union Law can be enforced on its surface, except at the Exchange, the School and the Space Port as these are considered Union ground. The reclusive Narth joined the Union, to be left alone and remain completely isolated. The Bellebees joined in the hope we would find ways so they could participate, despite the fact that they have no eyes, no ears, no hands and nothing else that is needed to participate. The Camogi, are 5000 meter balls of controlled radiation and nuclear chemistry. They are the opposite of the Narth and want to participate but can't. Every Union species can or must ask for special conditions adjusting their membership conditions. Your society made the choice to raise that Book of Traditions above most of the laws of the Union when it comes to local affairs. I know of your harsh lot and the inhumane conditions you experience every day.” He sighed “I would love to call the Rangers or Union Police, but then almost everyone of your world would be arrested. I am a Union Teacher and must remain neutral and cannot tell you or teach you what is right or wrong with your society. However we can teach you about the Union and it is up to you Neo Vikings to change things or leave them as they are. “ He gestured to the screen. “The Union cares as much or as little about you and your society as you let it .” The Screen switched back to GalNet Prime and Peper the Pertharian greeted the viewers. “it is 1400 hrs Standard Union, welcome to GalNet Prime News Cast for this One-Day the 7h of M One,Red Week 2546” (Underneath the Pertharian the Date was displayed in Old Terran Time as :January 7th 5012.) Suhia Noolan seamlessly took over and said. “The top news of today is the unprovoked attack of the Roxomani in the Spinward sector targeting two New Siam Planetary systems this morning and the subsequent Assembly decision to invoke Resolution 4928-1.” Again the images we had seen before were shown and Suhia's voice continued. “Admiral Richard Stahl and the USS Devastator along with the First Fleet are on their way. It is expected that the Eternal Warrior will arrive in the crisis area in about seven days.,but he is in constant communication with Admiral Elainee Nalee of SPICOM strategic command. Admiral Nalee has personally advised that the fifth and sixth fleet will arrive in the region within the hour.” The Pertharian interrupted.” I was just informed we are able to transmit the Live battle view of the USS Pentragon as it is shown to the Assembly as we speak.” The News Channel blinked out and the Logo of the Union Fleet appeared. A different male voice commented. “By the Orders of the Assembly and the Commander in Chief , Fleet Command accepts and complies with the request to show life and raw footage from the crisis area. The USS Pentragon , flag ship of the 40th Fleet will drop out of Quasi Space in less than twelve minutes and arrive in Union Stars system , Catalog designation Chakri-Star. I am Lt Commander Okir Knills Signal and Communications, Fleet Operations and I will attempt to explain as non military as possible what will occur.” The Logo was replaced by the image of a space ship and for some reason my mouth became dry and I could not take my eyes away. The Fleet commentator said. “This is the USS Pentragon, a Vision Class Dreadnought also called an Arsenal Ship as it carries virtually every weapon system available to the Union. It has a length of 5202 meters and at its widest girth it measures 3120 meters.” The ship was come shaped with a wide chandelier like ring two thirds down its expanding girth, Huge Isah Pods were attached to three chandelier arm like extensions. It had a dull gray metallic smooth surface, there was the union flag and the ships name on the upper part of the cone. It looked like nothing I had ever seen, it was sleek and yet it looked incredibly powerful and yes despite the fact that it was smooth and had none of the cannon towers I expected it to have, like the ship of Captain Ironhand; it looked dangerous. The Union Officer kept talking. “It was christened by Mothermachine on October 12th, 4999 . Its Commanding Officer is: Captain Steen Horlund. Currently 405 Officers and a crew of 8,800 serve together with 5,000 Marines and 1,500 Wolfcraft Fighter Pilots. Most of er Armament is classified but she carries 60 Giga Load Translocator Cannons and can launch 500 Loki VI torpedoes at once.” I could not explain why his dry voice listing features that meant nothing to me sounded like sweet music in my ear. The image faded and now we could see a group of beings sitting in massive looking chairs before a view screen. One person was sitting on a raised seat in the middle. I had never in my life paid so much attention to anything. The Navy commentator's voice seemed to speak to me. “This is the bridge view of the USS Pentragon. We have permission for acoustic monitoring. Switching to Bridge sounds.” There was a whisper of computronics sounds and the chirping signals coming from devices and controls. The man on the Central seat managed to sit both relaxed and yet with the utmost alertness I have ever observed. He was human and had a lean looking body underneath an all black uniform, except for a white diagonal bib like lapel and 4 golden rings on the lower end of his sleeves. His right hand rested with an extended index finger on his chin and his blue eyes rested on the main viewer and then he spoke. “Mr. Zhuomao, better straighten your seat, the Assembly and half of the Union is watching us now. That means your mother can see you too!” A man with truly black hair sitting before a console underneath the View Screen straightened himself out. “ Three Minutes, Sir. We are ahead of the Battle group by 8 minutes” “Alright, lads and lassies. Let us do this by the book. Sound Battle Stations! Bridge full Battle Mode, arm all Translocators, Gigas authorized.” I snapped for air, I had forgotten to breath. The bridge darkened and red lights replaced the bright warm illumination. Red lights blinked, a sharp alarm tone interrupted by a stoic voice repeating the phrase. “General Quarters, General Quarters. Man your battle stations., prepare for ship wide lock down. General Quarters...” “Tactical, Sir. There are ninety five non Union sensor contacts in the system.” “Helm, Sir. Real space in 4 seconds.” A horse shoe like device sank before the Captain. The invisible commentator explained . “This is called the Battle Scope, it allows the Captain an unobstructed view of everything going on around his ship. The Captain spoke.”Comm. Open all Comm equipment, tie in Roxomani translators.” “All Comm open Sir.” “This Captain Horlund of the USS Pentragon. All Non Union crafts are to immediately power down all weapons and shields. I expect your signal of unconditional surrender in exactly 180 standard seconds. There will be no second request. Comply or die.” The Captain raised the Battle Scope a bit and said. “All squadrons go to hot standby. I don't want anything leave this system. Prepare to deploy Thor Gun Boats , all groups. “ “Communications, Sir. We receiving transmission, Roxomani origin.” “Put them on.” A yellowish skinned somewhat humanoid alien with large black eyes wearing a maroon colored uniform and a same colored tight fitting skull cap. The being had nose, just two black holes and it said. “I am the Daib of Ku. You defiled the Orbs of rest and we punished those who did. We will leave now. You are allowed to evacuate what we have not killed, we return and you are here, we won't like it.” “Your time is up Daib of Ku. Your shields are still up and I don't hear you surrender.” “Our Shields are new , our shield will laugh at you as our Tech is firm, firmer than you. We laugh!” The Captain snorted. “Alright Mr. Daib let me tell you a joke then.” the Captain dropped his hand. “Tactical engage, salvo tact. Wolfcrafts, engage!” The Navy Commentator said.”Switching to tactical view.” The bridge view changed to an outside view. The Pentragon's smooth surface was now riddled with dome shaped dots. Cylindrical barrels extended from opening compartments and started to spin, and spat out tiny elongated discs with monstrous looking drive pods. I heard Yngve say. “Revolver starters, those are sixty meter long Wolfcraft fighters. Look how tiny they look compared to the ship. I could not speak, I knew no words that could describe what I felt as I watched purple white flashes emitting from the dome shaped pimples and seeing the elongated Roxomani ships disappear inside intense globes of sun like fire. Peter said. “I don't think that Daib guy is laughing now.” I did not know who said. “Terran jokes, told by Translocator Cannons are no laughing matter but the punchline is a killer.” because I could not take my eyes of that screen. But I recalled Mr. Flensburger's words about primitive brawlers. This was war and violence on a level beyond anything I could have ever imagined before. Yet all I had seen did not impress or affect me as the image of that man sitting on that central chair, giving orders and being in charge of it all. No Clan Chief, not all Clan Chief in the history of all Nilfeheim had such power to command. Ottar Knutson somewhere behind me said. “Mr. Flensburger, can I become a Tactical Officer like you have been?” “Yes Ottar, every Union Citizen can apply at the Academy and if you fit the criteria and I think you do, then they give you the chance to serve as an Officer.” The Roxomani ships did return fire, but their energy beams fizzled into almost invisible purplish spheres engulfing the Pentragon, without any apparent effect. Bright flashes in space behind and around the Pentragon and from each flash a Union Battle ship appeared, the rest of the fleet had arrived. Greenish fingers of energy grabbed Roxomani spheres and held them in place while swarm of insect like things came in troves and crawled all over the ships. The Navy Commentator said. “By Order of the CIC, Marines are deployed to make prisoners that can be interrogated.” The image faded and the News Anchors reappeared.”We are leaving the battle action as we are just receiving notes that the Kermac Ambassador is about to be questioned by the Assembly.” I felt drained and cheated . I was a Neo Viking and all this should not matter to me, yet I suddenly knew what to say. “Mr. Flensburger, what does it take to become a Star ship Captain?” ---””--- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson